


reforget

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Class 78's perspective on DR0/DR3, During Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Junko is here, and then she is not.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	reforget

Junko comes back changed, after the car accident. It's like some sort of rebirth, in a very literal sense. She doesn't really seem to do much on her own anymore, really. It's like everything is a drudgery to her.

Of course, it always was, but they liked to think that they alleviated that a bit. Junko was their friend, even if she could be a bit of a cold-hearted snake at times. But who in their class didn't have problems? So when she'd come to class, they'd been all smiles and relief -- haha, seriously Junko, you have to stop getting injured, this is the second time you've been in the school clinic this year -- and waiting for recognition that never came.

Because their Junko wasn't there anymore. Sassy, kinda stupid, surprisingly silly Junko was replaced by this red-headed shell of a girl. There were no more visits to the Reserve Course, or to the school's elementary division -- nothing left of her generous nature, and her sincere pageant-model desire to change the world for good. Just an empty girl flipping through pages.

They fell away from her slowly. It was just too much to watch. She was one of two in their class to fail the school's practical exams. But it wasn't like Leon didn't know how to play baseball anymore, he'd just made some poor choices in rebranding himself as a musician. Junko had stood onstage, blinking in confusion, unable to even comprehend she was in a test for more than a few minutes at a time.

She was just… gone. One day, she just stopped showing up to class, and even Hagakure and Ishimaru stopped trying to bring her back in. Ikusaba watched her from a distance, silently protecting what was left of her sister. She'd bring back little stories, sometimes, if Junko had broken through a little and shown a bit of spunk. Mostly, she stayed silent, and the others left her to grieve. No one ever saw her cry, but that wasn't exactly something either twin did much with others. They had an oddly intimate privacy they'd shared.

Junko came back to them, eventually, as rumors swelled and so did the Parade outside their walls. Together, they all watched the world descend into despair: Tokyo, Prague, New York. The Student Council was gone. Their upperclassmen were gone. Togami was accused of trying to take over the world. Even the Reserve Course plummeted to their deaths, rotting bodies littering the campus. The sky was tinted blood-red, the ozone thick with pollution. Junko reawaked, and the bolted doors of Hope's Peak Academy shut and sealed them in.

Maybe the world had ended, but there was still a stirring of hope in their hearts. Junko was back. With her, there would be no despair left haunting Hope's Peak's halls.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any timeline issues, it's been too long since I reviewed relevant canon.


End file.
